A different point of view
by jffan
Summary: PRTF: what if behind Wes's unworried smile there are the most horribles thoughts? what if the only thing that Wes has been doing is to lie to everybody about everything? (my first fic, please review!)


Disclaimer: All of the PRTF characters, scenes or dialogues that seem similar to the series belong to Saban and Disney, they are NOT mine and I don't make money nor expect to from them.  
  
All right, this takes place in my own PRTF universe, hope you like it. This is my first fic, please be nice and consider that English is my second language and I worked really hard translating it (by the way, thanks a lot to Olivia for helping me with the translation). This is only the first part, if you like it let me know so I can write the next parts, if you don't, please let me know too! ;) it is not that hard to click in the little review bottom at the end. Oh, and Wes is really different here, some parts he may sound like a small child, but that's just part of it.  
  
A different point of view  
  
Chapter one  
  
One peaceful morning, Wes Collins, an apparent normal guy, went out in his new bike. What he didn't know was that that day his life would change forever.  
  
Wes sighted once he took a look to his watch, it was already time for him to go to the meeting he had with his father. The true was he couldn't care less about the meeting, in fact, he found it one of the most boring things in the world, the only reason of why he went to those meetings was because he sort of felt obligated.  
  
When he tried to turned on his bike, he accidentally dropped his keys, so he kneeled to pick them, but in that moment somebody crashed into him. He quickly looked up, but what he saw totally left him with no words. In front of him there was a beautiful brunette with brown eyes, and she looked just like her, she was like an identical copy of her. "sorry", she said. But Wes couldn't talked, he was in some kind of shock, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. In an instant hurtful memories absorbed by his past came back to his mind, but he tried to ignore them. "no, I'm sorry", he said after a few seconds. Then he stayed there, staring at the girl that was an identical copy of her mother, only younger of course, she must had had about his age, about 19.  
  
After a few seconds of thinking, Wes came back to reality and went away. But when he was just a few blocks away from the place where the incident with the girl happened, he heard some weird "crash" or something like that, but whatever it was, made him go back.  
  
When he arrived to the place where he heard the "crash", Wes saw a weird scene; two robots-look-like-things were attacking the girl that looked like her mother.  
  
He immediately went as fast as he could and saved the girl. He kicked the two robots and then all the strange people that were there disappear. Wes moved closer to the girl, he wanted to be sure that she was okay, and he also wanted to apologize to her for staring at her before. So he took off his helmet, but words didn't come out of his mouth. Curiously, this time the girl was the one staring at him. She looked like she was about to cry, and this made Wes feel a little awkward. "What's the matter?", he asked kindly "you look like if you've just seen a ghost" "I..." "Jen you okay?", a voice came from behind them. Wes quickly look around and he saw that two guys and a girl were coming near them. But as soon as they arrived, the three of them also stared at Wes.  
  
"he looks just like...", it was the girl that spoke, but she stopped and looked to Jen. "hey, would somebody mind telling me what's going on here?", Wes asked a little confuse. "nothing, thanks for you help, really", said Jen. Wes took the hint that she wanted him to leave. "All right", he just said. Then sat on his bike and went home. When he got home, all he wanted to do was to have a bath and to go to sleep, but he knew he that he couldn't, he had to go to a meeting with his father, who obviously was mad at him. "hurry up", was all he said.  
  
The next morning Wes woke up, and the first thing he realized was that he had hurt badly his leg when he kicked those robots. But it wasn't anything unbearable, so he just ignored the pain.  
  
When he went downstairs he was surprised to see who was in his living room. "what's she doing here?", he asked to the butler. "oh, she said that she needed to talk to you, master Wesley" Wes was about to say hi to the girl when his father showed up. "are you ready? I want to introduce you to some clients", said Mr. Collins not even looking at Jen.  
  
"um, actually dad, I can't go", said Wes seeing the chance of getting rid of it. It was true that he felt guilty for letting his father down, but he couldn't bear one more business reunion "you'll see, I have a date"  
  
"a date?", asked Mr. Collins not believing himself. "yeah, with um...", Wes quickly turned around and looked at Jen "with Jen, dad, this is Jen" "hi Mr. Collins, glad to meet you", said Jen. "uh, same", said Mr. Collins simply. "well bye dad, see you later", said Wes taking Jen's hand and running to the door.  
  
Once they were both outside, Wes got on his bike. "thanks, now we are even", he said, but before he could put his keys in the bike, Jen took them away from him "hey, give me those"  
  
"I didn't come all the way here just to thank you", she said "there's something else. We need your help. We think you're the only one that can activate our morphers. Here, put this on."  
  
"whoa, what's that?", said Wes, quickly getting his had out of the way "and where are you guys from anyway?"  
  
"you wouldn't believe me If I'd told you", she said.  
  
"try me"  
  
"okay", said Jen, then sighted. "my friends and I are from the year 3001, Ransik is also from that time, he is a terrible criminal and he used a time portal to came to this time., and we must stop him. That's why we need the morphers activated."  
  
"okay, I believe you", Wes said.  
  
"really? Okay, then..."  
  
"hey, I believe you're nuts. Now give me my keys"  
  
"I knew it", she said "you are not like him, and you'll never be, I knew I was right!" Then she left. And for some reason, Wes had the feeling that she was saying the truth. After it all, he remembered that he had decided to help them and he has used the morpher, it was really exiting. And when the battle ended he couldn't control himself and this made Jen feel angry at him so she took the morpher back.  
  
The next day he was in his father's limousine going to another meeting. But he didn't care about the fact that he was going to suffer 3 or maybe more hours of boredom. He was too busy thinking about Jen. She certainly looked like her mother, it was weird. But they had completely different personalities. While her mother was warm and caring, Jen was stubborn and maybe cold. But it this wasn't what was bothering him. What kept annoying him where all the thoughts he was having. The had stopped two years ago, with the therapy, but now they seem to be back.  
  
No, it can't be –he thought –not after all those years of therapy. I've grown up, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm an adult, I can't start thinking like that again.  
  
He was absorbed in his thoughts when suddenly something got his attention. There was a really weird woman with pink hair, he recognized her from the day before, she was stealing a bank. Then, before he realized it, he had got off the car, ran directly to the place where that woman was, and he was now standing next to her, fighting with her. But she was stronger than he thought she was, and all of those robots kept shooting at him.  
  
Soon, he realized that he was loosing. And if he didn't do anything, then he would probably die.  
  
He was scared, oh yes. But he wasn't scared about the fact that he could get killed. He was scared about the fact that he didn't care at all. Actually, a small part of him was almost wishing it.  
  
Then, out of anywhere, the rangers appear, beat up all the robots and took him out of the bank.  
  
"why did you that?!", asked Wes almost angry when it was over. But he wasn't feeling angry. Not really. He was feeling frustrated, very frustrated. He had spend almost all of his childhood going to therapies, and now all of those suicidal thoughts were back again. "what are you talking about? We've just saved your life!", exclaimed Jen, she sounded intimidating. But Wes could feel a small, really small note of concern.  
  
And that was when it hit him. At that moment Wes realized of all the damages he could make if he told the truth. "I had them right where I wanted them", he said, pretending to sound tough.  
  
"you keep thinking this is a game, don't you?", Jen said becoming angrier. "hey, relax, I fight in you side, remember?" , he said trying as hard as he could to sound arrogant. That way she wouldn't suspect anything.  
  
"you don't fight, you play!", Jen said realizing that she was furious, "we fight for a lot of things, we fight for people that depends on us, for our time, for our family! But what could you know about it? Have you ever fought for something in your life? Something that you can't buy?  
  
Wes looked at her, of course he had fought for something. "yes" he said quietly. But he didn't say anything else.  
  
Maybe he didn't fight for something as important as Jen's caused, but he had sure fought for something . He had fought for years, against his sickness, he had fought against his own will, because that was what was wrong with him, he couldn't just do what he wanted because it was wrong, he couldn't just kill himself, he couldn't leave his father alone, that was the reason of why he had fought so hard. But he didn't say anything. He didn't have to, nor want to.  
  
"well?", Jen asked with a demanding voice, but after a few minutes she assumed the answer. "that's what I thought" "whatever", he simply said as he walked away. But for some reason, what Jen had told him really hurt him. She thought that he was just a spoiled brat, which he wasn't. But why did he care? Technically he had all those memories abut her mother back because he had seen Jen. Then why care about her opinion? He knew the answer. He wanted to like her, he wanted to give a good impression to her because he, in some sort of way, like her. There was just something about her, the way she pretended to be tough. He had the feeling that deep inside she just needed a friend, a true caring friend, or maybe something else.  
  
We're not that different , he thought, we both need the same thing.  
  
He then realized that he couldn't go home. He didn't have his bike, and he couldn't take the bus because he didn't have any cash nor credit cards with him. So then, how the heck was he suppose to return home? When he had resigned to the idea that he had to walked almost half the city to get to his house, he saw Philips standing in a corner with his dad's limousine.  
  
"Philips?" he asked confused and happy to see the old butler there "what are you doing here?" "I figured that after you finished doing whatever you were planning to do, you would have to get home" he said smiling. "thanks a lot", said Wes, and he really meant it.  
  
As soon as he got into the limousine he remembered of how he had felt when that woman was about to kill him. Then he looked by the window. He had to face reality, all those years of therapy were just a waste of time. But nobody could know that he was sick again. He didn't want everybody to worry about him again. He had to fight it, that was it. After all, he knew that his father would be devastated, and he couldn't do that to him. No matter how hard it was he would never tell anyone about his problems, after all, what happened that day, when he was going to let himself killed, didn't mean anything. He wouldn't let it happen again, he would do whatever he could to control himself. He could handle it. He _hope_ he could handle it.  
  
All right, that was it. It's terrible I know! Please, let me know what do you think about it. 


End file.
